Smashed
by GreyRiverFox
Summary: An alternate universe Advance Wars fanfiction. A bidding war between two rival companies threatens to engulf Cosmo Land in bloody conflict.
1. Prologue

_**Smashed – an alternate universe Advance Wars fanfiction**_

It's been over fifty years since the Cosmo Land colonies from Macro Land have been settled. For a long time things were quiet and peaceful. Then the time came when the colonies thought themselves better than their Macro Land counterparts. The Macrocosm Separation was brutal, but effective; the Cosmo Land colonies got their independence. For seven years, they've been rebuilding from the Separation, but recently, things have gotten more complicated.

The easternmost country of Yellow Comet – the only country not connected to another via land – began their assault onto mainland Cosmo Land 10 months ago, invading their closest neighbour, the Green Earth Coalition. Under the leadership of their Emperor, Hideo Kobayashi, Yellow Comet stormed the beaches of eastern Green Earth, occupying massive amounts of land. However, the war has ground to a total halt, with Yellow Comet unable to push further, and Green Earth having equal difficulties removing the enemy from their soil. The Coalition's military Command-in-Chief, Sepp Mengele, has called a diplomatic meeting, to end the war.

Meanwhile, to the west of Green Earth, on Dakota Island, Orange Star, special operations unit FOXHOUND respond to a priority one alert from Jubilant Base, a heavily-stocked munitions dump...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **If you didn't catch the reference, I'll be borrowing a bit from the Metal Gear series for names. There's not enough MG stuff in there to call it a crossover, it's still very much an Advance Wars fic, and that's how it'll stay.

Secondly, the universe this fic is set in is based on a universe created in a forum-base roleplay I'm a part of – if you're interested, gimme a message and I'll send you a link, or you can follow the link to my homepage and navigate to it yourself. For this fic I've borrowed – and horribly, horribly raped – characters created by other people. For the most part, the characters will be my own creation, but when other people's characters appear, I'll have gotten their expressed permission for their use, and they'll be fully credited for it.

For those that are interested in a more in depth look at the alternate universe, here's some more information on the countries featured. Note: if you want to see a map of Cosmo Land with the country boarders, check out . and search for the relevant country. But anyway...

**Orange Star**: populated largely by Americans and Canadians from the Earth-That-Was. Politically, they're ruled by the Parliamentary Council, who take military advice from a separate Military Council. Parliament is currently headed by Chairman William Redmond, and the supreme military commander is Grand General Peter Montgomery.

**Blue Moon**: colonised by former east Europeans, Middle Easterns and Russians. Military and Political leadership is combined into a single seat – the Tsar-General – with the current holder being Tsifer Korolov.

**Green Earth**: comprised predominantly by west and north Europeans, British, Irish and Australian nationals. Military power is help by the Field Marshall, currently Sepp Mengele. Politically, GE is ruled by a President, the seat currently held by Josef Jaegar. Unlike other countries, Green Earth is more of an alliance of small countries; each country has its own elected leader, and the overall role of President is more comparable to the current president of the European Union, or the UN or Nato, or similar organisations.

**Yellow Comet**: made up of primarily far eastern countries, predominantly Japan. Like the Japan of Earth-That-Was, Yellow Comet is ruled by an Emperor, making it the only country in Cosmo Land to be ruled by a single family. The current Emperor is Hideo Kobayashi, who acts of overall military leader of the country too.

Apologies if all that was a bit... extraneous. At the end of chapters, I may just put a little bit of info about the universe down, if people find it interesting. If not, please tell me, and I'll cut 'em out. I promise in future the a/n's won't be longer than the chapters themselves, but this is just a prologue, cut me some slack. :p


	2. The Hunt

_**Smashed – an alternate universe Advance Wars fanfiction  
Chapter One "The Hunt"**_

In times of peace, Dakota City was a luxurious resort, well regarded as a beachy paradise by most of Cosmo Land, even compared to the golden sands far to the east in Yellow Comet. To Colonel Bill Tyrus, however, today Dakota City was little more than a well fortified bunker well under the city. As state capital for Dakota Island, it was sort of an unwritten law that deep beneath the city lie miles of underground tunnels and bunkers, for use in times of war. Hopefully, Tyrus thought to himself, today's events wouldn't lead to anything of the sort.

He stood at the front of the meeting room. Built to seat a good 50 people at full capacity, today it held only 13 men; himself, and FOXHOUND, the reason this meeting had been held. The twelve men in front of him stared intently forward, hanging on his every word.

Tyrus adjusted his shirt, and glanced at the clock on the wall; quarter past two, he'd better get a move on. He coughed. "Apologies for the rush, gentlemen, we would've given you time to settle after the plane journey from the mainland, but as you've doubtless been told, we have a bit of a situation."

He turned to his right, and flicked on a projector. On the wall behind him was a map of Dakota Island, with their current position in Dakota City marked on the far western point of the island, and a second position labelled 'Jubilant Base' marked about a hundred miles to the east. "At approximately 1300 hours, two unmarked _Chinook_-class helicopters landed on the helipad of the Jubilant Base ammunition dump, left fourteen men, and took off. These fourteen men entered the facility and systematically began to secure the building, killing anyone they met, including the base command staff." He picked up a small remote, and pressed a button on it. The projection changed to an interior plan of Jubilant Base. Most rooms were coloured red, apart from about half a dozen – including rooms labelled 'command centre' and 'communications array' – that were coloured a dark grey.

"As soon as they took the command centre and comm. array, they cut the camera feeds." He pressed the button again; this time, the picture changed to a series of CCTV stills. Fairly blurry, it was clear that the men displayed in them were wearing similar clothing; black masks and trousers with a light grey armoured vest of some kind. They were also carrying similar weapons. "We've been unable to identify who they are, who they're working for, or what their goals are. We think it's safe to assume they are hostile."

"They're wearing SN-34 stab vests." One of the FOXHOUND men said. He was sitting on the end of the front row of seats, leaning back casually. "What are they, amateurs? Those things are, like, twenty years old, can't even stand up to a good bayonet to the chest, let alone a bullet." He put his hands behind his head, and leant back on his chair. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel confident already."

"It's not the armour; it's the guns that worry me." The man sitting next to him fished around in his pocket for a moment, and pulled out a small laser pointed. He indicated one of the guns in the clearest picture on the screen. "That's no black market gun, that's an M-44. We use them ourselves."

"Our analysts did note that." Tyrus continued. "And they're looking into any thefts since the M-44 went into service. So far, we have no idea where they got those guns from."

"They've fairly commonly used by paramilitary groups." The FOXHOUND man with the laser pointer continued. "They're modular, good for part replacement, and excellent for modification, very adaptable. SMART use 'em."

"They're not SMART men." Another click of the button as Tyrus spoke, and the image changed back to the layout of Jubilant Base. "If they were mercenaries, we'd know why they were there and would probably have done it and left by now. No, we suspect they're terrorists looking for weapons, it's simply theft as far as we know."

"So, why are we here?" This time, it was the man sat front and centre who spoke. "Surely, if they're just your run-of-the-mill terrorists, you'd have just sent in the CTs and taken them out." He was sitting almost bolt upright, his arms crossed at chest level. "But, if you send CTs in, they will just open fire on them all. You are more concerned about how a group of fourteen men managed to take control of a government building – no doubt housing its own barracks full of men – and why. You want prisoners."

"Yes." Tyrus nodded. "That's the long and short of it, yes, Captain. You'll be dropped off on the roof by one of our own Chinooks, and you're to sweep the building – shooting to disable or disarm if possible – and take as many prisoners as possible." He flicked the projector off, and the lights flickered back up to full brightness. "Priority target is the group leader. Timetable is one hour from dropoff. Counter terrorist units are on standby. If we hear no word after an hour, they're going in with orders to eliminate all none-friendlies. We don't know if they've taken hostages, if they've set up explosives, or anything. All intel is to be gathered on site, I'm afraid. There's a chopper waiting where you were dropped off. It'll leave in 15 minutes. Dismissed."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Sorry about the 'exposition' chapter, I thought I'd just bring the readers up to speed on the situation. Next chapter will actually have something other than talking (!) in it.


End file.
